


Ward's Death

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward is gone. Skye is left to pick up her pieces, or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell me isn't true

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic written by skyewardsstan. Hope you enjoy it!

_He lied._

_He said he’d always be there._

_He said he’d always be there for me._

_He said he’d never leave me._

_He said he’d never hurt me._

_He said he’d stay with me._

_He said he’d always be by my side._

_He lied._

_He’s gone._

_He left me. Alone._

* * *

The mission was simple. Yet, maybe it wasn’t. FitzSimmons were to guide the team all throughout the mission. Dad and Mom were to interrogate possible witnesses. My SO and I were to go in and retrieve the Chitauri gun. It was rainbows and happiness when they ran down the hall with the gun in the case. Until it all ended. Three gunshots rang through the hall, then they’re both down. A hit through her leg. A hit through his shoulder and waist. She tried to reach for her gun, but the shooter was already down, thanks to Coulson and the Cavalry.

_She tried._

_She tried to pull him up._

_She tried to stop the bleeding of her SO._

_She tried to get him to stay awake._

_She tried not to cry as he did when he held her face._

_She tried to keep him alive._

_But it was too late._

“Skye! We have to go!” Coulson shouted through the blaring alarms as he pulled the crying girl up on her feet. “They’ll be here soon!”

“We don’t leave someone behind!”

“We’ll come back for Agent Ward later! You’ll die if you stay here!” May shouted back.

 _No. I can’t die,_  Skye thought. _I’ll be an agent. I’ll make him proud. I’ll be the best I can be. For him. Because he tried to be the best he can be for me._  She knelt by his side again, leaned her forehead against his, and whispered, “I’ll always love you,” then kissed his lips, his forehead, and ran with the Cavalry and her boss without looking back.

* * *

It took him everything he got not to hold her in his arms. Not to wipe her tears. Not to say he’ll always love her back. Not to kiss her back. Not to run after her. But he’s doing this for her.

SHIELD gave him the same mission, but with different intentions; retrieve the gun, fake his death, let the thieves take his body, infiltrate their compound, retrieve three other alien devices, blow up the building, and return to his team.

He agreed. On one condition. They give his Rookie her redacted file, and her Level 1 clearance. Needless to say, SHIELD agreed. He was the best man for the job. SHIELD knew he’d do it if they agreed.

It took him two weeks to finish his mission. SHIELD rewarded him his Level 8 clearance, and approval to go back to the Bus.

_I’m coming home._

_I’m coming home, Skye._

He sped through the runway. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips as the Bus came into his sight. He got off the bike, and ran through the open cargo hold.

“Miss me?”

“Ward?!” FitzSimmons said in unison as their jaws drop when they saw him standing by the lab doors.

“What. The. Hell?!” Fitz shouted.

“Oh my god, Ward!” shouted Simmons as she tackled him and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled as Fitz ran to them and hugged them both. “How are- Oh my god! Ward!”

“Guys. Stop shouting.”

“We’re sorry. We’re sorry,” replied Simmons before wiping her tears.

“What happened?”

“I’d like Skye to know first,” smiled Grant. He saw how their faces drop and he couldn’t help but frown, “Why? Where is she?”

“She- Skye’s upstairs,” Fitz answered shaking his head with a worried look on his face. Before they could say anything, Grant already sprinted up the stairs to see her. He was suddenly on his back on the floor as he felt a kick to his knee, and an elbow to his chest.

“Ward?!”

“What the hell, May?!”

“I- I’m sorry. I thought it was an intruder. Ward?! What the hell are you doing here?!”

“What’s going on? I heard a thump and-” Coulson stopped his words and dropped his scone to the ground as he took in the sight before him. “Ward?!”

“Reporting for duty, Sir,” he stammered as May helped him stand up.

“My office. Now.”

“But I gotta go to Skye-” he was cut off by the glares he received from the two elder agents. He sighed, and followed them to the office.

* * *

“You mind telling us how you’re back from the dead?”

“I never died, Sir. SHIELD asked me to fake it.”

“Dammit! I knew there was more to the mission!” Coulson grunted.

“Before I answer more questions, can I go to my Rookie first?” He saw how Coulson and May’s faces drop like FitzSimmons. “Why do you keep doing that?!” shouted a pissed Grant Ward as he stood up and paced around the office. “FitzSimmons did the same when I mentioned Skye. What’s going on?!”

“Ward,” May answered calmly. “Skye. She’s different now.”

“She’s not our Skye anymore. Not your Skye anymore, maybe, too,” Coulson added shaking his head like Fitz.

“Wha- What do you mean?” Grant asked, taking a few steps back as fear took over his anger. He ran to the door, but Coulson pressed a button on his table, then the door shut closed, and a few locks could be heard.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Grant shouted as he tried to open the door. “I need to see her! Right now!”

“Agent Ward, calm down. Please,” pleaded his boss.

“Sit down, Agent Ward. And let us explain,” demanded May as she pointed to the chair. Grant knew there was no going out. He sighed and sat on the chair again, “What’s wrong with my Rookie?”

“Ever since the mission two weeks ago, she’s been different,” informed Coulson.

May sighed and added, “I took her under my wing when we got back. On day three of her training, SHIELD called us to HQ.”

“When we got there, Skye was rewarded with her Level 3 clearance, and they showed her bits of the redacted file,” added Coulson.

“The agents couldn’t give her the whole redacted file because it was in The Hub, and it was hacked. They’re still trying to recover files,” stated May.

“Did you ask for her redacted file, Ward?” Coulson asked Grant, he nodded.

“Is that why you took the job?”

“Yes, Sir. I wanted to help her.”

“You did good, Agent Ward,” comforted May. “The agent who dropped her at the orphanage was indeed her mom. But..” Grant could see that she was hesitating, so he turned to Coulson.

“But ever since we got back, she’s different.”

“Is it because of me?” Grant whispered, looking down at his lap.

“Ward, don’t-“

“Is it because of me?” He asked again looking up to see Coulson and May nodding. “She’s been blaming herself for your death.”

“What?!”

“I know,” Coulson sighed. “She said she wasn’t good enough to save you.”

“That’s why she asked me to train her harder. She said she couldn’t let her teammates get hurt again,” informed May.

“She’s been crying. Two weeks straight.”

“There’s more,” Grant said. He could feel that they were still hiding something from him.

“She’s pushing everyone away. Again.”

“It’s like our first few weeks together,” Coulson said, shaking his head disappointingly. “She’s pushing me away, May, Fitz, even Simmons.”

“We saw her one night,” added May. “She was kneeling by her bed, talking to someone she said she didn’t believe in. She prayed for forgiveness.”

“She prayed that we could forgive her for pushing us away,” continued Coulson. “She said she was only pushing us away because she doesn’t want to get hurt anymore.”

“Can I please see her right now, Sir?” Grant pleaded as tears welled up in his eyes.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea,” said May. She raised her finger when he opened his mouth to protest, “Hear me out, Agent Ward. You see the love of your life die in front you, then two weeks later, you see that person well and alive?”

“May’s right,” agreed Coulson. “We’ll ask Jemma to deliver the good news.”


	2. I'll never leave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward is back and promises to never leave her.

_He lied._

_He said he’d always be there._

_He said he’d always be there for me._

_He said he’d never leave me._

_He said he’d never hurt me._

_He said he’d stay with me._

_He said he’d always be by my side._

_He lied._

_He’s gone._

_He left me. Alone._

_Two weeks,_  Skye thought. _It should’ve been our six months anniversary today. We didn’t even get his body._

She’s sitting on her bed, that once used to be theirs, in her bunk, that once used to be theirs. She was in his shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

_AC lied to me. He told me he’d do everything to never let me get hurt, but I did._

_May lied to me. She told me we’d come back for Grant, but we didn’t._

_Fitz lied to me. He told me everything in the mission was simple, but it wasn’t._

_Simmons lied to me. She told me the coast was clear, but it wasn’t._

_They lied. They all lied to me._

She kept saying those to herself to motivate her to keep pushing them away. She knew caring for others the way she cared for Grant would only end up hurting her. So, she kept saying those phrases to herself for two weeks. But deep down, she knew she was only fooling herself. Deep down, she knew they didn’t do anything to intentionally hurt her. Deep down, she knew she was wrong.

_AC saved me._

_May killed the guy who shot us._

_FitzSimmons comforted and stayed with me when I cried the whole way back._

But she couldn’t let them in. Not again. It’ll just hurt her, or worse, hurt them. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a knock from the door.

“Come in,” she called out. “Hi, Simmons,” she greeted when the English rose smiled at her. Skye patted the space beside her motioning for her to sit down.

“He’s outside, Skye,” Jemma smiled at her.

“Who is?”

“Ward,” she informed as she took Skye’s hands in her. “He’s alive, Skye.”

“What do you mean he’s alive?” Skye asked pulling her brows together in confusion.

“He is.”

“That can’t be. I saw him die with my own eyes,” snapped Skye shaking her head in denial. “Are you just saying this so I’ll stop pushing you away because-“

“Skye, no, no,” comforted Jemma calmly as she held Skye’s shoulders. “Skye, sweetheart, listen to me. He’s alive. Do you still love him?”

“I’ll always love him,” she whispered, lowering her head to look down at her trembling hands.

Jemma lifted Skye’s chin and smiled at her, “He’s waiting for you outside.”

“Why is.. H-how did he-“

“Why don’t you go see him and ask him yourself, sweetheart?” Jemma asked, nodding at the door. She hugged her best friend tight before pulling her to her feet. Skye breathed a nervous breath, slid open her door and peeked outside. There he was. He was sitting on one of the chairs across her bunk, with his head on his hands, and his tears on the floor.

“Hey, baby,” Grant whispered as he walked to her with an apologetic smile on his face. She couldn’t believe her eyes. So she did one thing any person would do when they see someone die, and see that person again in front of them. She punched him. Hard.

“Babe!” Grant nearly shouted as he rubbed his cheek, “What the hell?!”

“Oh my god, Grant,” gasped Skye. “It is you!” She dived into his arms, tightly wrapping her arms around him and crying on his shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s me,” chuckled Grant as he wrapped her in his arms even more tightly. “Baby, stop crying, please,” he pleaded while rubbing her back.

“I’m sorry. I just- how did you- you got shot- and- oh my god,” she stammered. She pulled away and pinched his waist.

“Babe,” he scolded, smacking her hand away. “Stop hitting me.”

“I’m sorry,” she giggled as she hugged him again. “I think I’m dreaming right now,” she said as she started sobbing again. As Grant was resting his head against Skye’s, he saw Jemma still standing by his and Skye’s bunk door with tears in her eyes. He nodded at her, and she knew he wanted some alone time with his girlfriend, so she left.

“I’m gonna move us, okay,” Grant said as he lifted her gently, wrapping his arms protectively around her, and walked them to the lounge. He sat down on the sofa, still holding her in his lap.

“I missed you,” she murmured on his shoulder when she couldn’t stop crying, then added, “So much.” He tightened his hold on her, kissed her temple and said, “I missed you more, Skye. Happy half-year.”

She pulled away and looked at him with widened eyes, “You remember!”

“Of course, I remember,” giggled Grant as he wiped her tear-stained cheeks. Skye cupped his face in both her hands and kissed him furiously and hard. She kissed him like her life depended on it. She kissed him like it was their last kiss ever. And the only thing Grant could do was kiss her more hungrily and more passionately. When they pulled out for air, Skye started to put kisses all over his face making him giggle.

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” giggled Grant as Skye kissed his chin, “don’t you wanna know why I’m here? I mean, besides the fact that I’ll never leave you, of course.”

She stopped kissing him, looked into his eyes, and hugged him again. “What happened to you?” she whispered.

“You have to stop crying, babe,” he comforted. “I might cry if you don’t stop.”

She pulled away and wiped her tears, but Grant beat her to it. He held her hands in his and started talking. He explained how SHIELD asked him to do the mission. He explained why he agreed. He explained his one condition. As he did, Skye couldn’t help but cry again.

“You did that for me?” She asked between hiccups on his shoulders again.

“Yeah, I did. Only for you,” promised Grant as he pulled away and kissed her lips gently. He continued the story on how he couldn’t tell her the whole act.

“Why?”

“SHIELD was watching the mission the entire time. If I told you, then your acting wouldn’t have convinced them,” he replied calmly as he brushed her hair.

“Hey,” she playfully nudged his chest. “I’m a pretty good actress, if I say so myself.”

“I know,” he giggled. “But still. It wouldn’t have been believable if you knew I’ll die.”

_She remembered again. All the shouting, all the lights, all the running, all the blood, and all the tears. She remembers leaving him. She remembers leaving his “dead” body on the floor as she ran for her life. She remembers two weeks of crying, remembering all those things._

“Baby, stop crying, please.” Grant pleaded when she started crying again.

“I’m sorry.” she stammered. “It’s just- I thought you- I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“It’s fine. Everything’s fine now,” he comforted again while rubbing her back. “I’m here now, aren’t I?” She nodded. “And I’ll never leave you again, okay? I’m sorry. Never again,” he whispered as he hugged her more tightly.

“And I’ll always love you back, Skye.” he whispered to her ear. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. “Always.” he promised and kissed his girl once more.


End file.
